Strega
The Strega are primary antagonists in the video game Persona 3. They are an evil team who operate during the Dark Hour, bringing people out of their coffins before killing them. Role Strega is a team of three renegade Persona Users who use the Dark Hour phenomenon for their own personal benefits. They set up and operate an internet website called "Revenge Request" where users can contract Strega to commit all sorts of illegal activities (ranging from thefts to assassinations), which the three carry out during the Dark Hour as they remove the protection of the coffins and allowing them to do whatever they want with their victims. Past The members of Strega are artificial Persona users created by the Kirijo Group (before Mitsuru's takeover). They were one day picked up off the street while minding their own business and used as guinea pigs for the corporation's experiments. Because their Personas were not awakened naturally, they must take suppressants supplied by a SEES agent named Shuji Ikutsuki. The drugs kept their Personas from killing them, but have lethal side-effects: out of the original hundred kids selected by Kirijo Group for Persona experiment, only Strega survived. Present In their first encounter with the SEES members, they attempted to learn of their goals. Finding out that SEES aimed to rid the Dark Hour from the reality, the two groups became enemies. For the remainder of the game, the two groups would clash from time and again. In one particular encounter, SEES managed to capture Chidori, Strega's data gatherer (SEES possesses its own data gatherer named Fuuka), thereby weakening the team in the process. Takaya would later set up a plot in an attempt to turn SEES agents against each other. Takaya attempted to manipulate Ken Amada, one of SEES agent, into killing Shinjiro Aragaki. But when this failed, Takaya instead just attempted to shoot Ken, only for Shinjiro to jump in the way of the bullet. Takaya and Jin ultimately made a stand to prevent SEES from eliminating Dark Hour only to be defeated. Rather than accepting life without the Dark Hour, the two jumped off the bridge they battled on, seemingly committing suicide... Or did they? A month later Takaya and Jin would appear again, alive. The two appear before a hospitalized Chidori. They convinced her to rejoin them, turning her against SEES. When Junpei Iori, A SEES agent who managed to convince Chidori not to walk down that same path, Takaya shot him, killing him in the process. Chidori would then sacrifice her life in exchange for his. Angered by this act, Takaya and Jin fled. Last Stand Near the end of the game, the two started a cult for those who wished for Nyx's arrival into human world. The two would make a last stand in the final mission, both are defeated, with Jin dying in the process. Takaya is last seen lying on the ground next to the SEES members during Nyx's final assault. Takaya's ultimate status is unknown. Members Takaya Sakaki See Takaya Sakaki Chidori Yoshino Chidori was an artist & her Persona was Medea for her healing powers & she wields a hatchet to keep away from people. She will then fall in love with Junpei, and of course sacrifice herself to save him. Jin Shirato Jin Shirato was Takaya's right hand man he's a tech genius & wields a grenade & his Persona was Moros a robot Persona like a UFO mech alike. Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Partners in Crime Category:Mercenaries Category:Redeemed Category:In Love